tout peut changer en une année!
by ashley malfoy
Summary: Voila le chapitre 2!j'ai fais vite! bon alors c un HGDM! hermione et draco sortent ensemble, hermione commence a en avoir mare de harry et ron. que vas tel choisir?le bien ou le mal?
1. Default Chapter

HG/DM  
  
Salut tt le monde!!!!!!!!! ca va??? je suis nouvelle sur ff!j'éspère que ca vous plaira!!!!!!  
  
disclamer:RIEN NE M'APARTIENT!!!!!!!tout es a mme Rowling!  
  
Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle repensait à ses 6 dernières années passé au collège de Poudlard, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Hermione allait commencer sa 7ème et dernière année a Poudlard avec le statut de préfet en chef. Elle avait beaucoup changée pendant ces vacances, "du blanc au noire" comme on dirait. Elle n'était plus la petite fille sage qui ne pensait qu'a étudier. Maintenant elle avait 17 ans et comment dire ça, elle avait son propre style a présent et une personnalité plus tôt provocante. Pas beaucoup de monde risquait de la reconnaître à la rentrée! Ce changement était en grande partie de la faute à sa demi-s?ur Jessica. Toutes les deux étaient partis en vacances à Ibiza. Hermione était assez contente du résultat mais appréhendais quand même la réaction de ses amis de Gryfondor.  
  
-Hermione!!!!décent!on va partir! Appela sa mère  
  
-Oui maman!j'arrive!  
  
arriver en bas sa mère la détailla de haut en bas  
  
-Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'y aller comme ca???demanda sa mère inquiète par l'état mentale de sa fille  
  
-Bien sur que oui pourquoi? hermione demanda ça d'un ton qui se voulait innocent  
  
Hermione portait une jolie robe jaune qui concordait très bien avec ses cheveux teints en rouge et mettait en valeur ses formes plus tôt généreuse et qui en faisait baver plusieurs.la robe lui allait juste en dessous des fesses, elle s'attachait dans le dos. Au bas du dos on pouvait distinguer le tribal qu'elle s'était fait tatouée cet été. Le devant était un décolté plongeant. Le devant était coupé depuis la fin des seins jusqu'aux hanches en demi cercle. une ouverture ronde se formait au niveau du nombril et laissait voir que celui ci était percé. Quand elle parlait on voyait que sa langue l'était également.  
  
-bon, fait comme tu veux! Mais je te préviens! Une seule remarque de tes professeurs et c'est retour illico à la maison!compris?  
  
-Mais oui maman!t'en fais pas!  
  
Dans la voiture la mère à Hermione n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter on ne sait pourquoi! Hermione elle était extrêmement contente car elle allait pouvoir revoir Harry et Ron, ses 2 meilleurs amis. Quand elles arrivèrent à la gare, elle dit au revoir à sa mère et parti en direction de la voie 9 ¾ . Hermione pu remarqué que plusieurs personnes de la gente masculine la regardaient avec des regards pervers ce qui la mis directement de mauvaise humeur!  
  
Arriver devant le train, elle alla directement trouver un compartiment vide. Elle était un peu en avance.  
  
-tan mieux, ce dit elle, comme ça je pourrai lire mon manuel de potions! Je ne l'ai même pas fini!  
  
Même si Hermione avait énormément changé, sa passion pour les études était restée tel quelle! Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas  
  
-Quel bande de cons ces 2 gorilles! J'espère qu'ils ne me retrouveront pas avant la fin du voyage! Dit le nouveau venu pour lui même!  
  
Hermione le reconnu tout de suite!mais cette année s'en était fini de se laisser insulter par ce petit conard de Malfoy! De toute évidence il ne s'était pas rendue conte qu'il n'était pas seul! Quand il se retourna il sursauta la détailla avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.  
  
-Salut ma belle!ça va? T'es nouvelle ici? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu avant!  
  
Draco la trouvait belle et terriblement sexy cette fille!mais c'est bizarre! Ce n'est pas une 1ère, elle est bien trop âgée! Et il ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu dans son lit!il faut avoué que Draco avait une réputation de dragueur que seul Sirius Black aurait pu dépasser et, même il avait des doutes!  
  
-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité Malfoy!  
  
- Mais.?!? Comment tu connais.. Granger?!?!? voilà!!!! c fini pour aujourd'hui!!!!!! si vous avez des proposition pour la suite,des remarques, des critique..!!!de tout koi!!!ben oubliez pas!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!au minimum 7 si vous voulez que je finise le 2èm chap!!!!! 


	2. Acord commun

Hello tout le monde!!!! j'en reviens pas!!!!je doit halluciné!!!!5 reviews en un jour???? je sui trop contente que ça vous plaise!!!!je vous adore trous mes reviewer! je sais que j'avais dit que je publierais ce chapitre quand je recevrais au minimum 7 reviews mais j'ai craqué!vous êtes trop chou!!! comme mes chapitre sont cour (et j'en suis dsl mais je fais ce que je peu!) je vais en publier régulièrement!ça vous va?si vous préféré je peu en faire des plus longs mais y viendront moins souvent!!!! je vais arrêter de parler!maintenant place a la lecture!!!!  
  
Disclamer: rien ne m'apartien!tout es a mme rowling!  
  
juste un petit truc: les pensé son mises en italique! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
-Mais.?!? Comment tu connais.. Granger?!?!?  
  
- Oui c'est moi! tu m'avais pas reconnu?  
  
Putain, granger a vachement changé là!!!! elle est pas mal pour une sang de bourbe!mais qu'est ce que je dit moi!!!reprend toi malfoy!c'est la sang de bourbe, l'amie a st Potter et a la belette! tien, c'est juste ca! pourquoi elle est pas avec eu?  
  
- Alors Granger, t'as perdu tes amis les vedettes?  
  
ce qu'il peut être sexy ce mec!!!!!je meurs!pourquoi je dois flasher sur malfoy???franchement.!ho mon dieu!ces cheveux!il les a plus plaqué!faut dire que ça lui va bcp mieux comme ca!et ce torse!!!j'ai jamais vu ca moi!ca fais chier quand même! vit faut que je réponde a ça question sinon il va croire euh. il va croire, ben je sais pas ce kil va croire moi!!!!  
  
-je vois pas en quoi ça te concernerais!  
  
ce que c'est bidon!franchement Hermione tu aurai pu trouver mieux!!!  
  
Non mais comment elle me parle la petite inconsciente! elle dois avoir un problème la! l'été l'a vraiment changé!!!! cette poitrine, cette bouche, ces jambes.!!!!putain draco maintenant tu calme tes ardeurs!!!!  
  
- écoute la sang de bourbe, tu me parle pas comme ça d'accord? c'est pas parce que cette année tu veux jouer a la pute que ça te donne tous les droit! t'as compris ou il te faut une dessin?  
  
Hermione hors d'elle s'approcha de draco et a la place de le gifler violemment elle lui murmura dans l'oreille :  
  
- a toi de m'écouter maintenant salle enculer: tu m'insulte encor une fois et je ne me retiendrai pas de sortir ma baguette!  
  
tu peu être content maintenant draco!!!!t'as foutu toutes tes chance en l'aire avec elle!mais qu'est ce qui me prend!je voulais pas avoir de chance moi!je vais pas me rabaisser a ça quand même!je peux avoir toutes les fille de poudlard!et en plus elle est même pas si bonne!elle surpasse pas euh..?bon ok je sais pas qui la surpasse mais sûrment qqn le fais! non seulement elle a changé physiquement mais sont potentiel de magie a augmenter!je le sen, ça puissance a doubler! ça pourrais intéresser mon maître ça. Vite Draco!trouve une idée pour te rattraper!!!!!  
  
- bon Granger, si on repartait sur des meilleures bases?je sais pas moi, on pourrait devenir ami ou un peu plus. Après tout regarde: je suis beau et tu ,il faut se l'avouer, es magnifique! imagine un peu tout ce que je peut t'offrir!!!la célébrité, le pouvoir, la richesse..un nom.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive a lui! d'abord il m'insulte et maintenant il veux qu'on recommence a zéro!!!il me demande de sortir avec lui là!!!!!!! j'ai toujours dit qu'il était complètement cinglé! mais faut me l'avouer, c'est un cinglé ce qui y'a de plus sexy!!!!! et si j'acceptais? non, Harry et Ron ne seraient pas content!!!et puis finalement, pourquoi pas???Harry et Ron m'ennui a la longue, ce ne sont que des gamins! ce qu'ils peuvent être exaspérant des fois!!!en plus j'ai vraiment envie d'arriver a qqch dans la vie!je n'ai pas très envi de finir en prof a poudlard!  
  
Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas Draco continua  
  
- Tu devrais y réfléchir, en nous pourrions arriver loin les deux ensemble! réfléchis et réfléchis vite, cette opportunité ne se présentera pas 2 fois!  
  
Draco s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend???!!!??? il est fou? pk je sui amoureuse de lui??? c'est arrivé si vite!!! et que vont dire Harry et Ron???Ce qu'il embrasse bien!on lui donne pas la réputation de dieu du sex pour rien!c'est très justifié!  
  
j'espère que ça va marcher!si elle refuse je serai obliger de lui jeter un sort d'amnésie et ça ne m'enchanterais pas beaucoup!je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je l'aime bien quand même la petite granger!j'espère qu'elle va accepter!j'étais sérieux dans tout ce que je lui ai dit.  
  
Quand il donna fin au baiser il murmura tout bas mais assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende:  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione  
  
il se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il était sur le point de l'ouvrir Hermione le retint par le bras  
  
- Je t'aime aussi draco, et j'accepte ta proposition  
  
sur ce les deux sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveaux. Il se séparèrent et allèrent s'assoire sur la banquette. Il recommencèrent ce qu'ils avaient interrompu quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit. Draco et Hermione ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite les intrus mais ce n'était pas réciproque  
  
- HERMIONE??????????  
  
les deux intrus avaient une expression d'horreur sur le visage  
  
HOOO non!!!! pk y interrompe tjr tout???ils font vraiment tout pour me faire chier!!!!  
  
-Harry, Ron!!! qu'elle surprise!!!!!  
  
Putain quel bande d'enculer!!!ils l'harcèlent!!!pauvre Hermione!ils ne la laissent vraiment pas vivre!mais maintenant ça va changer!!!parce que Hermione est avec moi!!!!je me réjoui déjà de leur annoncer la nouvelle a la belette et au petit-prétentieux-je-suis-le-survivant¨!!!!  
  
Et voilà!c'est fini!!!!j'éspère que ca vous a plus!moi je préfèrais l'autre mais bon, c'est que mon avis!!!!! cet fois je ne publirais pas la suite avan d'avoir recu au moin 14 reviews (il en manque 9!j'en ai déjà 5!!!!) et si jamais je n'arrivrais jamais a atteindre les 14 reviews ben j'ai bien peur que je n'écrive plus de fic parce que je me sentirais nul :'( Si vous voulez pas que ca arrive ben vous savez ce kil vous reste a faire!!!! presser sur le petit bouton ici enbas  
  
¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ \!/  
  
- 


End file.
